1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water dispensers that can be located on the outer surface of a refrigerator door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ice and water dispensers are known for use in household refrigerator freezers. Water dispensers that include a movable spout that can be associated with a movable closure or door are also known.